comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars
Star Wars is published by Marvel Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Star Wars #5: 20 May 2015 Current Issue :Star Wars #6: 03 Jun 2015 Next Issue :Star Wars #7: 29 Jul 2015 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Luke Skywalker' *'Princess Leia Organa' *'Han Solo' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Star Wars #6 Star Wars #5 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Star Wars: Episode IV — A New Hope' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. - Omnibus Hardcovers *'Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-44 & Annual #1. - *'Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #45-78 & Annual #2. - *'Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #79-107 & Annual #3, plus Return of the Jedi #1-4. - - (forthcoming, October 2015) Trade Paperbacks *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume One' - Collects vol. 1 #1-27. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595824863 *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume Two' - Collects vol. 1 #28-49 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595825541 *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume Three' - Collects vol. 1 #50-67 & Annual #2. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826394 *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume Four' - Collects vol. 1 #68-85 & Annual #3, plus Star Wars: Return of the Jedi #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826408 *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume Five' - Collects vol. 1 #86-107. - WorldCat - ISBN 159582801X *'Star Wars Omnibus: Rise of the Sith' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6, plus Star Wars: Darth Maul #1-4, Star Wars: Jedi Council: Acts of War #1-4, Star Wars: Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan - Last Stand on Ord Mantell #1-3 & Star Wars: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan - The Aurorient Express #1-2 - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822283 *'Star Wars Omnibus: Emissaries & Assassins' - Collects vol. 2 #7-18, plus Star Wars: Jango Fett - Open Seasons #1-4 & Star Wars: Episode I one-shots. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822291 *'Star Wars Omnibus: Quinlan Vos: Jedi in Darkness' - Collects vol. 2 #19-26, 32-45. - WorldCat - ISBN 159582555X *'Star Wars, vol. 1: Prelude to Rebellion' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Ki-Adi-Mundi is a Jedi Knight of formidable power and influence, but not on his own homeworld of Cerea. Most of the planet's citizens are happy to continue their low-tech lives of simplicity, isolated from the Republic, but a new generation of Cereans crave speeder bikes and starships, and are prepared to fight their elders for them! How can a Jedi take up arms against his own children?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1569714487 *'Star Wars, vol. 2: Outlander' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. "Ki-Adi-Mundi's first assignment after joining the Jedi Council will take him back to the fearsome deserts of Tatooine! The Jedi Council has tracked a long-wayward and powerful Jedi to the backwater world, and it's up to Ki to find him and convince him to return. Unfortunately, not only does he not want to return, but a powerful enemy has the Jedi in her sights, and a blaster bolt can travel a long way across the desert flats of Tatooine!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1569715149 *'Star Wars, vol. 3: Emissaries to Malastare' - Collects vol. 2 #13-18. "Following the events of Episode I, half of the Jedi High Council travel to the exotic world of Malastare to negotiate a peace treaty between two of that planet’s warring factions. But the whole affair is being manipulated by a secret, third party out to assassinate the Jedi! Add in the fact that Malastare is one of the few planets to allow the dangerous sport of Podracing and you can be sure that the Jedi are in for some extreme action!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1569715459 *'Star Wars, vol. 4: Twilight' - Collects vol. 2 #19-22. "Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos has lost his memory. Not only must he fight to rediscover his past, he must also track down his Padawan, Aayla Secura, who has mysteriously disappeared. With only his lightsaber and a scheming Devaronian named Villie to help him, Quin must face off against deadly gamblers, false Jedi, corrupt officials, and the pull of the dark side if he is to survive!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1569715580 *'Star Wars, vol. 5: The Hunt for Aurra Sing' - Collects vol. 2 #28-31. "Aurra Sing arrives on Coruscant with a mean streak, killing Jedi within the very shadows of the Temple. The Jedi Council must now decide how to deal with the infamous bounty hunter. Several Jedi Knights volunteer for the honor of bringing Sing to justice. But do they want justice or vengeance? It's going to take more than a grudge to bring down an assassin with a reputation for killing Jedi and a collection of previously owned lightsabers to back it up." - WorldCat - ISBN 156971651X *'Star Wars, vol. 6: Darkness' - Collects vol. 2 #32-35. "Despite his successful completion of previous missions, the Jedi Council still feels that Quinlan Vos, a troubled Jedi struggling to regain stability after having his memory erased, walks dangerously close to the dark side. But when a prison planet under watch by the Guardians is attacked by an unidentified enemy, Quinlan Vos is specifically requested to investigate because of his Guardian ancestry. Fully-recovered, or not, Quin is off on another suicide mission!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1569716595 *'Star Wars, vol. 7: The Stark Hyperspace War' - Collects vol. 2 #36-39. "Smuggler and pirate Iaco Stark's "commercial combine" has disrupted the production of bacta, the most important healing agent in the galaxy. By cornering the market on bacta, Stark hopes to amass a fortune. But other forces within the Republic have aligned themselves with the Trade Federation, and are hoping to use Stark's aggression as an excuse for military build-up. It's up to the members of the Jedi Council to untangle the many deceits and intrigues and bring the criminals to justice before the galaxy is plunged into war!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1569719853 *'Star Wars, vol. 8: Rite of Passage' - Collects vol. 2 #42-45. "A royal heir has been kidnapped -- along with Jedi Master Tholme, who was protecting the boy. Now two of Tholme's former Padawans have teamed up to rescue their Master, unaware of the forces arrayed against them. Their most immediate foes are a father and son team of Morgukai assassins, who have the training and the weapons to go toe-to-toe with Jedi. But behind it all are the machinations of the notorious Count Dooku!" - WorldCat - ISBN 159307042X *'Star Wars, vol. 1: In the Shadow of Yavin' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "After the destruction of the Death Star, the Rebels are hounded by the Empire. Suspecting a spy in their ranks, Princess Leia forms a secret X-wing squadron—which includes Luke Skywalker—to expose the spy and find a safe home. Meanwhile, Han Solo and Chewbacca are sent on a covert mission!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1616551704 *'Star Wars, vol. 2: From the Ruins of Alderaan' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. "The Rebels’ covert ops go on the offensive as Princess Leia sends two of her top pilots—Wedge Antilles and Luke Skywalker—to be “captured” by the Empire! Meanwhile, Leia takes off on her own to locate a safe haven." - *'Star Wars, vol. 3: Rebel Girl' - Collects vol. 3 #15-18. "To the shock of all who know her, Princess Leia has announced her intention to marry the prince of the remote planet Arrochar! While the Rebels are losing a princess, they’re gaining a new base—a safe haven from the Empire. Or are they?" - *'Star Wars, vol. 4: A Shattered Hope' - Collects vol. 3 #13-14, 19-20, & Star Wars FCBD 2012. "After a defeat by the Rebels, Darth Vader is on a mission to instill fear and discipline in the Imperial ranks—with his own elite stormtroopers. Meanwhile, having evaded Vader once again, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Princess Leia, and Luke Skywalker strike another blow for freedom!" - *'Star Wars, vol. 1: Skywalker Strikes' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "When a Rebel assault goes wrong, Han and Leia must think fast to make their escape — while Luke comes face-to-face with Darth Vader! In the explosive aftermath, a humbled Luke returns to Tatooine to learn more about his mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Meanwhile, Leia and Han undertake a vital — and dangerous — secret mission. But can they succeed without Luke?" - - (forthcoming, September 2015) Digital *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume One' - Collects vol. 1 #1-27. - *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume Two' - Collects vol. 1 #28-49 & Annual #1. - *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume Three' - Collects vol. 1 #50-67 & Annual #2. - *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume Four' - Collects vol. 1 #68-85 & Annual #3, plus Star Wars: Return of the Jedi #1-4. - *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume Five' - Collects vol. 1 #86-107. - *'Star Wars, vol. 1: In the Shadow of Yavin' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - - *'Star Wars, vol. 2: From the Ruins of Alderaan' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. - - *'Star Wars, vol. 3: Rebel Girl' - Collects vol. 3 #15-18. - *'Star Wars, vol. 4: A Shattered Hope' - Collects vol. 3 #13-14, 19-20, & Star Wars FCBD 2012. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Jason Aaron. Artist/Covers: John Cassaday. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-107, 1977-1986 (Marvel) * Volume 2: #1-45, 1998-2002 (Dark Horse) (Continues as Star Wars: Republic) * Volume 3: #1-20, 2013-2014 (Dark Horse) * Volume 4: #1- , 2015-present (Marvel) Future Publication Dates :Star Wars #7: 29 Jul 2015 :Star Wars #8: 05 Aug 2015 :Star Wars #9: 19 Aug 2015 :Star Wars #10: 16 Sep 2015 News & Features Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure Category:TV/Movie Tie-in